Precious Stones
by HeartofJade
Summary: A girl that appears to be linked to Venus' past becomes Raph's responsibility. But when her previos keepers start causeing trouble, it becomes everyones responsibilty. First fic, Please don't be too hard on me!
1. Late Night Encounters

Precious Stones  
  
It was so cold, way too cold for him to be losing his temper and storming off. Oh well. What was done was done, he may as well enjoy this walk. Something cold and wet landed on his beak. He crossed his eyes to glare at the offensive snowflake as it melted against his warm skin. "At least it ain't coming down har." he grumbled. As if to mock him the snow began to fall thicker and faster. He sneered, "Mother nature's twisted sense of humor folks.". Suddenly his thoughts were interupted as laughter peirced the snow and cold air. Curious now, he moved in the direction it was comeing from untill he came to a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing a girl was spinning in the snow with her head thrown back and her tounge stuck out. She looked silly, but was oblivious to anyone watching her. She seemed to be so happy and he couldn't help but laugh at her.  
  
The girl stopped spinning and shook her head a little to clear up the fuzzy look. She looked at him and smiled. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"Sorry", he replied, "I couldn't help it. You have to admit you look a little wierd spinning in circles in the middle of central park while it's snowing."  
  
"Hmmmmm. Well, I guess you locals are used to snow, but me, I've never been in snow before. I just thought as long as no one was around to call the men in the little white jackets, I may as well have some fun."  
  
He arched an eyeridge at her. "Do you know what time at night it is? Didn't where ever you're from warn you what a dangerous place New York was at night? After all that's when all the freaks come out". He informed her.  
  
"Well then I supose it's a good thing you happened along to warn me. So are you a freak?" she shot back.  
  
He laughed she had spunk and attitude. "Yeah, I think it's only fair to warn you I am a mutant ninja." He purposely left off turtle.  
  
"A mutant and a ninja, huh? Now that's impressive. Well, since you warned me It's only fair that I warn you. I'm actually not just another tourist, I'm not even from earth. I am actually sort of on the run from some pretty mean.....people, and I thought to myself 'Hey, you haven't been to New York yet, why not?!" she smiled at him.  
  
He laughed. She looked at him seriously and frowned "You thought I was joking?" She asked him, looking a little miffed. "Well yeah." he replied, a little confused.  
  
"I know you weren't." she stated flatly as she turned and started to walk out of the park.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean you know I wasn't joking!?" He yelled, jogging a bit to catch up to her. She slowed her pace and let him come up next to her.  
  
"Just what I said. I wasn't going to start looking for you guys till tomorrow, but you saved e some time. Good thing I decided to take a walk after all."She replied winking at him as they exited the park. "A friend told me to come find you if I was ever in trouble, and in the area."  
  
"Well in that case!" He blurted as he threw his armes up in the air in frustration.  
  
She laughed at him, then stopped under a street light. He stopped too. He was about to ask her another question, when she quickly reached up and snached the fadorah off his head. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy!?" he yelled, just as quickly snaching it back and replacing it on his head. He quickly looked around. When he was satisfied that no one had seen it, he turned back to the girl and glared at her.  
  
She just laughed and said "Oh get over it, Rapheal, I just wanted to see who you were, since you mad no move to inroduce yourself." she playfully pulled to cap down over his still glaring eyes. "Ok, Ok! If I promise to be good do you promise to stope glaring at me?! You're starting to give me the creeps!" she finally relented afre a couple minutes of silence. "So will you guys help me?"  
  
Raph thought for a minute. "Tell me your name and let's go talk to Splinter. Don't you have a heavier jacket, you're going to freeze out here!?"  
  
"My name is.......Hope, and you may be right. I might just have to pick up some heavier clothes while I'm here."  
  
"Come on let's go before you get a cold or something. That's the last thing I need is a sick kid on my hands." Raph replied, turning and starting to walk in the direction of a manhole cover not too far away.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" she grumbled at him as she followed close behind. 


	2. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel  
  
"Hey Raph you're just in time for---" Mikey stoped what he was saying as he saw a girl jump off the latter behind his brother. She was wearing white canvase sneakers with blue and lavender laces, she had on a pair of snug blue jeans that had a light blue ribbon trim around the bottoms and up the sides. Her top was also light blue and way too thin for the weather, considering her only jacket was a thin light blue hoodie. He wasn't suprised that the girl was shivering. She stood about 5' 7", her eyes were the lightest shade of green, and her hair was down past her elbows and so blond it was almost white. "Wow, an angel just fell in the sewer behind ya Raph."  
  
"You must be Mikey." she said as she smiled through chattering teeth.  
  
"And you must be freezing." He replied. "Let me go make you something warm to drink! What would you like?"  
  
"Some hot tea would be wonderful! Thank you!" she grinned brightly at him. "He's sweet." She commented to Raph.  
  
Raph just shook his head."You stay here. I'll go get Splinter." She pouted but made no move to follow him.  
  
Before Raph could knock on Splinter's door however, he heard a raised female voice back in the main room. Raph rushed to find out what was going on now.  
  
"You!" Venus yelled at the girl. How had this happened, it wasn't possible, she told herself. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Quite yelling would ya!" The girl replied. "You trying to alert everyone in New York of my presence?"  
  
"Answer my question!" Venus yelled back.  
  
"Maybe if you asked me in a polite manner, I would consider your request" she retorted.  
  
Out of nowhere, Venus blasted the girl with a stream of light blue energy. "Venus! What do you think you are doing!?" Splinter yelled having followed Raph after hearing the comotion.  
  
"Oh, she's fine! She might have a bruise but she'll be fine, if that." Venus huffed at the figure that had been knocked to the ground. The girl coudn't possibly have been really hurt.  
  
"That hurt!" The girl said sounding a little confused. She picked herself up off the floor, stumbled a little, and then shot a dark green flame across the room at Venus.  
  
"Enough!" Splinter yelled as Venus hit the couch and bounced to the floor. These girls were going to really hurt each other if this wasn't stopped.  
  
The girl dropped to her hands and knees and let out a groan of pain. She was breathing hard and looked really tired. "I'm afraid I can't play like I used to, My Pie."  
  
"Do not call me that you horrible creature!"  
  
"I would raise my hands in surrender, but I think you broke something." She replied shakily standing up.  
  
Venus watched the girl warily, waiting for one of her tricks. "Did I really hurt you?" She asked, a little concerned now.  
  
The girl laughed. " I wanna show you something." She turned her back to them and removed her jacket. The shirt she was wearing was a tank top with thin cross straps in the back. Also on her back were two scars along each of her shoulder blades, about 4 inches long.  
  
Venus gasped. "But why?"  
  
"I thought about what you said before you left China. You were right, My Pie. It is better to be mortal than have no heart."  
  
"But when?" Venus asked obviously in shock.  
  
"Just tonight. They left me in the Park. Raph found me enjoying the snow for the first time. Don't look so sad, My Pie, I'm enjoying it!"  
  
Raph was meanwhile getting more and more confused, though he did know one thing, that girl had used him to get to Venus. "Now let me get this straight. You lied to me, used me, and now you're telling me you don't have a place to go cause 'They' dumped you in central park."  
  
She stared at him with a little bit of confusion, then looked back at Venus. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Yes. It's called manipulation, and it's very bad." Splinter said interupting what ever his son had intended to say to her.  
  
The girl sighed. "This might take a little more getting used to than I thought. That's why I sought you out. My Pie wrote a letter to Chun I about you. He was already gone, so I intercepted it. I had already made my decision and knew I would have to find you if I hoped to survive in this world. I'm sorry for the wrong things I've done so far, as you can see I really will need help."  
  
"The Fallen Angel will stay with us." Splinter declared, glaring at Raph as he was about to protest. "Leonardo, Donatello make her a room. Mikey, she will be hungery. Raph, you are her tutor from now on. Venus come with me, we will discuse your behavior." With that he turned and left the room and Venus followed. Leo and Don still confused, proceeded to do as Splinter had asked.  
  
Mikey stared at the girl. "You really are an Angel?"  
  
The girl stared at him, then closed her eyes and sighed. "Not anymore I'm not. Besides I was only half Angel. And I was only an observer anyways. Sent to observe people like My Pie and Chung I." Her stomach growled and she put her hand over it and looked down. "Oh, my tummy feels wierd."  
  
"You're hungery. Mikey can make you something, you might even be able to eat it." Raph commented from his position on the wall.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mikey glared at Raph. "I'll have ya all fixed up in a jiffy." Mikey said walking pasy Raph and into the kitchen.  
  
"You're angery with me for earlier, aren't you?" She asked when they were alone.  
  
"Yes. I am." He replied still glaring at her.  
  
"Well then, tutor's are supposed to teach, so tell me what I did wrong and teach me how to make you not mad at me." She reqeusted as she sat down on the floor and replaced her jacket.  
  
Raph sighed walked over and sat down in the chair in front of her. "Ok. First of all, it's wrong to lie. Especially if you want someone's help. All that gets you is a beating. I won't beat you up this time cause Venus did a good job of that, but next time your ass is mine. Deal?"  
  
"Ummmm. Deal?" she replied uncertainly. He was bigger and a better fighter than she was. She really didn't doubt that he could easily take her down.  
  
Raph shook his head. "Now, I want you to tell me the truth. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Jade, Chung I gave it to me. I don't have a last name. Is that important? Can I survive here without one?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"We don't have last names and we survive just fine." Raph replied, he was loosing his patience quickly. Why did Splinter give him this task, he knew Raph didn't have the patience to deal with something like this. Leo would have been the better choice. Raph sighed. Whe did life always have to get weirder.  
  
Suddenly her small had was resting on his knee. He looked up at her."I know I'm a burdon and you've got better things to do then teach me things a 5 year old should know, and I'm sorry. Being my tutor won't be easy, especially when I've never delt much with emotions before. Please don't be mad at me. I wasn't lying when I said someone was after me. I'm sure it won't take them long to find me. I really need to learn how to survive so that you all won't be in danger." She looked so sad. It hit something he didn't know he had, a soft spot in him somewhere.  
  
"Go eat your dinner." He told her gruffly, useing her hand to pull her to her feet.  
  
"Are you still mad at me? I don't like this emotion I feel when I think you are." She replied refusing to budge till he answered.  
  
"I'm not mad at you. Now go eat before you hurt Mike's feelings." Raph said, truning and going to where he heard Leo and Donnie to help them.  
  
She stared after him for a minute. He didn't have very much patience. She would take up the fact that he had just lied to her after telling her it was wrong later. Right now she was hungery and something smelled really good.  
++=Forgot this on the last chapter, Disclaimer. I don't own anything except Jade and a later Character who I will not name now. Please reveiw!! I really want to know how I'm doing. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Hugs ~HeartofJade~ 


	3. Angels or Demons

Angels or Demonds  
  
Jade came threw the door siniffing. "Mmmmm, something smells good! What is it?!" she asked Mikey as she took a seat at the table.  
  
Mikey smiled. "Just left over pizza Angel babe!"  
  
"I've never had pizza before. Is it good? Oh, and my name is Jade."  
  
"Never had pizza! That's blasphamy! I don't want to go to heaven if they don't have pizza!"  
  
Jade laughed as he set a plate with two slices of peperoni pizza in front of her and a glass of juice. "I'm not from heaven, silly." She told him as she began to devour the pizza, it was really good.  
  
Mikey looked at her confused. "Then where are you from Angel babe?"  
  
"This is really good." She said with her mouth full as she stared at him and ignored his question.  
  
Mikey raised his eyeridge at her. "uh, huh. Raph does that too, when he deosn't want to give me an answer, that is."  
  
"I don't want to lie. Raph siad that lieing is wrong and that I shouldn't do it. You're not supposed to know I even exist. I can't tell you where I really come from. Can I have some more pizza?"  
  
Mikey laughed "You're gonna fit right in here."  
  
"I hope so I never really fit in there."  
  
She sounded so sad. Mikey set two more slices in front of her. "Why is that?"  
  
She frowned at her pizza, "We aren't supposed to have emotions, we aren't supposed to interact with mortals, and we are under no circumstances o take pity on those mortals."  
  
"Let me guess, you broke the rules?" Leo said coming in and sitting down.  
  
"My mother started it actually. See she was an observer too. They sent her here to observe, and she fell in love with my father. She was punished suverly when I was born and realized to be half mortal. They decided to train me and keep my mortal half as suppressed as possible. They sent me to observe a Shinobe in training."  
  
"Venus." Mikey said.  
  
"Yes. I know it was wrong, but when I saw the way she interacted with Chung I, I had to learn more. I talked to My Pie, I started testing her skills myself. When the mirror started acting funny and My Pie had to come here, I felt.........lonely. I really didn't fit in with the other Angels. I was always too emotional for them, they didn't know how to handle it, so they isolated me."  
  
"That's horrible!" Mikey gasped as he removed her empty plate.  
  
"When I was around My Pie and Chung I, I felt diffrent. They didn't isolate me, even when I was in a terrible mood. I missed them terribly every time I had to go back and report in. My Pie and I had a horrible fight before she left. I said some awful things to her. She told me I was heartless and wished I'd never come to her. That last straw for the Angels, they made me decide weither or not to keep my wings and start acting accordingly was when I tried to save Chung I." she started to cry just letting the tears fall down her face. "They wouldn't let me. I was breaking the most important rule and trying to intervine with a mortals death. They confined me to issolation till I made my dicission to be mortal. I just couldn't not care what happened to them. I had intercepted that letter and knew that My Pie was safe, but I also knew without her, I wouldn't survive here. I'm sorry I'm crying." She finised as she let out a sob.  
  
"I think you deserve to cry after going thru that." Venus commented, haveing slipped into the room unnoticed. "Your room is ready, why don't you come with me and lie down. She led Jade to her room and lightly touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, for the things I said to you."  
  
Jade started crying again. "I am too. I feel so lost and alone, I think I always have. I'm glad I met you and your new family. I think I'm tired now, good night." She started to go into the room but turned and hugged Venus. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save Chung I, I never wanted to hurt you or him." She fled into the room and closed the door.  
  
Venus stood there for a moment, then realized what Jade had been talking about. She thought is was time to tell her brothers and Splinter the things she knew Jade still could not.  
  
*Sorry this took so long but I did have the whole thing written out and then decided to take it in a diffrent way. The next chapter explains a lot more about Jade. I'm introducing my other character sooner than I was going to and I'm mixing things a bit by adding April into this. They never had April on the show but that doesn't mean she wasn't there! Lol. Hope you enjoy and as always they turtles and April and Splinter don't belong to me but Jade and my future characters do!. ~Hugs~ * 


	4. An Angels Punishment

An Angel's Punishment  
  
"They are from an alternat plain. They beleive themselves supiror to any other race."  
  
"So they aren't really Angels?" Mikey asked.  
  
"No. More like heartless demonds." Venus replied.  
  
"They sounded like it from what Jade was telling us." Raph commented. "I'd like to teach them a 'lesson' for what they did to that girl."  
  
"Jade didn't just break a few rules. She broke them all. She took a name, which Chung I gave her, she cared for us, and on a few occasions used her powers to help us. They punished her saverly for it. Just as they punished her mother. I think you should hear what she told me about her mother to understand if she tells andmore certain things, they will still punish her."  
  
"Cotinue child, we are listening." Splinter told her when she hessitated.  
  
"Her mother fell in love with a mortal and gave bith to a half mortal. For this offense her mortal lover was 'convinced' to commit suicied, her child was taken, and she was told to never come near the child or they would take the child's wings and kill her. As it was they were being generous in letting the child live at all. Jade's mother took her own wings and then her own life. She said she could no longer go on being heartless and having everything taken away from her. ChungI knew this Angel. He called her Amber. If I am correct in understanding what Jade just appologized for, the Angels are the ones who gave Dragon Lord the power to escape. That is why Chung I sent me away."  
  
"You're saying that was her punisment. They let Dragon Lord loose and killed Chung I?" Donnie asked.  
  
"Yes. They took the one who she cared for mist and sent a demon loose on the mortals she had tried to help At least what she refers to as a demon."  
  
"That's so wrong!" Mikey shouted.  
  
"Poor kid." Leo commented quietly.  
  
"Well is it obvious that she made the best choice in leaving them, even if she doesn't really know how to survive here. But maybe it would be best if she got out and into the world of humans. April or Casey could probably help her more than we can." Donnie pointed out.  
  
"That is a good point my son." Splinter acknowledged.  
  
"She stays." Raph said bluntly and finally from his chair.  
  
"Raph be resonable!" Leo shouted, already sensing a fight.  
  
"She stays, Leo. The kid ain't goin to be diched off by us too. I ain't lettin it happen!" Raph yelled back.  
  
"Enough." Splinter said, stopping the fight where it was. "Raphael, since you do not wish the girl to leave, she is your responsibility. You will have to act as her gaurdien."  
  
"Fine by me." He replied sticking out his tounge at Leo.  
  
"Are you sure about this Master Splinter? Rapheal isn't even capable of being responsible for himself! She is a fragil GIRL! He can't handle her!"  
  
"Thank you Mei Pei Chi, I am quite aware that she is a girl. Rapheal found her, and he does not wish her to leave, therefor, Rapheal will be responsible for her. She is his project. Understand." Splinter watched Venus till she nodded. He nodded in return. "However, if anything is to go wrong or it comes about that she can no longer benifit from living with us, she will stay with April. If April agrees." With that he left the room and headed for his own.  
  
"Gee Venus, thanks so much for all your help. I really appriciate the vote of confidence. I can handle a kid, thank you very much." Raph rounded on Venus the moment Splinter was out of the room.  
  
"She isn't a kid! She is the same age as us! I'll be sure to let her know that you will be helping her pick out cloths too!"  
  
Raph frowned. "Alright so mabe I am going to need help. But at least she's staying!"  
  
Venus shook her head as Raph stormed off towards his room.  
  
*K so yeah my hands are going to fall off so this chapter stops here. Sorry to leave ya hanging. Well not really. Don't own anything but the story line and my characters! ~Hugs~* 


	5. Not A Pet!

Not A Pet!  
  
Raph was about to just go into his room when he heard a noise come from Jade's room across from his. He walked over and tapped on the door before sliding it open and poking his head inside. "Hey kid, you ok?"  
  
"I'm not a kid." She mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"You know ya could suffocate yourself like that." He came all the way in and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not a pet!" she yelled finally sitting up and comeing inches from his face. "You all just sat out there and disscused me and my business as though I couldn't possible accidently over hear you! Then you proceed to start deciding who's responsibilty I should be! You all just decided what I was going to do without asking me what I want to do, where I want to be! I'm not some lost and lonely kitten who you can just do whatever you want with! How dare you all make my decisions for me! You are just like the Angels!" With that she flopped back down on the bed and once again burried her face into the pillow.  
  
Raph let out a slow whistle. "Wow. That was some temper! I'm kind of proud." When he didn't get a response he said "I didn't mean to make it sound like you didn't have a choice. You can always leave it you want to.  
  
"No I can't"  
  
"And why is that?" Raph asked, begining to get annoyed with the pillow.  
  
"Cause, I don't have no where else to go."  
  
"Any. You don't have anywhere else to go." Raph automatcally corrected. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. " And will you please talk to me and not the pillow?"  
  
"I like the pillow more right now."  
  
Raph reached over and snatched to pillow out from under her. "I only ask nicely once." He informed her.  
  
She picked her head up off the blanket and glared at him. She then used her foot to puse him off the edge of the bed and yanked to pillow back from him in on motion.  
  
She flopped back down as Raph stood up and glared at her. "That was not nice. Now at least roll over so I can talk to you." When she still didn't move he let out a sigh. "Ok look, I'm sorry about what you overheard, we should have included you in the conversation. I'm sorry, now will you please roll over!" Raph was holding his temper be threads. He really didn't want to blow it, if for no other reason than just to prove Venus wrong.  
  
Jade rolled ober and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I said you were as bad as the Angels." She suddenly jumped to a kneeling position on the bed and wrapped her armes around him in a hug. Raph froze for a moment, not sure how to respond, and then wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back. "I didn't mean it! I swear! Please don't hate me for it!" She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Lets get something straight right now ok?" He pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. " No on here is going to hate you because you loose your temper and say something you don't mean. If you apologize for it later than everything is ok. Why would you think that?" He asked frowning at the tears that started falling again.  
  
"Because it would be just punisment."  
  
Raph gritted his teeth, that had to change. "Look, that's gotta stop. No one here is ever going to punish you by hurting you like that. You might hve to train harder, or clean up or be grounded, but we aren't going to ever punish you like they did. Understand? I don't ever want you to think that again."  
  
"I understand." She said hugging him again and laying down. "I'm tired now. I'm going to sleep." Raph pulled her shoes off her feet and set them next to the bed, he'd tell her in the morning that she should take them off before going to bed. He pulled the blanket over her, and was about to walk out with she said "Thank you. For everything. I really don't want to leave here, even if I have nowhere else to go."  
  
Raph smiled as he closed the door behind him. He nearly jumped out of his shell when ha felt a hand on him arm. " I'm proud of you my son. You handled that very well. Splinter turned and walked to his room.  
  
Raph just shrugged, this was one day that he wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Somehow knowing that Jade had wanted to stay with them had made that soft spot even more tender towards her. He was loosing his touch. He had better becarful or the guys would notice.  
  
*Ta-da! Only one more chapter then you get to meet my other main new character. Lol. I know this one is short but my hand is starting to cramp so blah. As usual all I own is Jade my story line and my other characters! ~Hugs~* 


	6. Rude Awakenings

Rude Awakenings  
  
A loud squeal peeled through the air. Raph tried to jump out of bed, ready to fight. However, the blankets were twisted around his legs and all he managed to do was land flat on his beak. He growled at no one in particular and hurried to untangle himself from the sheets. Before he could however, Jade came running into the room and slammed his door closed behind her. She leaned against it and just stood there stairing at him. He arched an eye ridge at her. "Jade-"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh! They'll find me!" She whispered as she rushed to help him get untangled. "That woman grabed me! Right here!" she whispered grabbing her own breasts. "She wants to take me to some place and have someone else feel me up too!"  
  
Raph couldn't help it, he started laughing. The poor thing was freaking cause April wanted to take her to get a bra! "Who taught you that phrase anyways 'feel me up'?"  
  
Jade sat down on the floor and glared at him. "It's not funny! She's a scary person and I don't want to go anywhere where people are going to grab me!" She yelled forgetting to be quiet.  
  
"There you are!" April said opening the door. " I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Jade quickly retreated behind Raph. "I don't want to go unless he comes too!" She yelled as she peeked over his sholder.  
  
Raph sighed. "Jade I can't go, and you're making to big of a deal out of this. All girls your age have to do it."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because he stands out sweetie." April answered fro him.  
  
"Oh. If you didn't stand out, I mean if you looked human, would you come with me?"  
  
"Of course!" He answered easily, knowing it wouldn't happen. Out of nowhere Jade grabbed his head and kissed him. Raph was so startled he couldn't move at first, when he did he pushed Jade away and looked at his hands. "What.....What did you do Jade?" he asked shocked. He had five fingers and his skin was fadeing it wasn't green anymore it was tan.  
  
"Now you can come with me!" She squeled as she pushed him towards a mirror. "See you don't stand out at all! It will only last till I can turn you back though, then you'll be normal again."  
  
April just stood there and stared. Raph was a cute human. He had dark black hair that was unrully and fell into his chocolate brown eyes. He had a mucular build and a tan all over. "Ummmmmmmm....Maybe we should get you a couple of things too." April said noticing that cloths hadn't beein included in the package.  
  
"So that's what a guy looks looks like without any thing on." Jade mused.  
  
Raph blushed as red as his usual face mask. "JADE! OUT! NOW!" He bellowed pushing them both from the room.  
  
"But Raph.....But I ..."Jade turned around just in time to see the door slammed shut in her face. "What did I do wrong?" she asked looking at April with pure confusion.  
  
"What is going on here?" Splinter calmly asked as the other's too gathered around.  
  
"He said he would go with me if he blended in. So I made him blend in. Now he threw us out. I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" Jade asked exasperated and confused.  
  
Splinter raised an eyebrow at her "Exactly how did you 'make him blend in' Jade?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Like this!" She proclaimed as she grabbed the turtle standing closest to her. Mikey's eyes were as round as a saucer as Jade kissed him. Everyone gasped, except April who grabbed a blanket. Jade released him, April threw him the blanket. "You'll need that." She told the now human Mikey. He was a little shorter than Raph, his hair as sandy blond and his eyes a bright baby blue.  
  
"Now you can come too!" Jade said into the quet. She felt something weird on her upper lip it was warm and it was sliding down slowly. She reached up and touched the source. She brought her fingers away from her nose and stared at them. Raph came out of his room to see what all the comotion was, now wearing a pair of kakie shorts and a hawian shirt. He looked at Jade's tranfixed expression and then her finger tips.  
  
"Jade! Where'd the blood come from!" He yelled grabbing her hand and noticing that blood was flowing from her nose quiet quickly. "Get a tissue! Come on Jade sit down!"  
  
April hurried into the bathroom and came back with a towel, Splinter followed Raph , who was pushing Jade into the living room. Leo rushed into the kitchen and came back with a small bowl of water and some ice. Raph pushed Jade into a chair, grabbed the towel from April and shoved it under Jade's nose while pushing her head back. Mikey emerged wearing something similuar to Raph. "How bad is it?" he asked leaning over the back of the chair and brushing Jade's silver bangs out of her eyes. He had decide that her hair was more silver than white at some point in time.  
  
Leo was using a clean wash cloth and the water to wash the blood off of Jade's fingers. He took in the amount of blood that had spilled onto her tank top before Raph had gotten the towel under her nose. "That's alot of blood for just a nose bleed Raph." His voice was concerned.  
  
"I'm gonna see if it's stopped bleeding. Don't move you're head Jade." He responded moveing the towel aside. "Yeah I think it's stopped bleeding. What happened?" he demanded of his brothers.  
  
Leo dipped the wash cloth into the water and began to gently wash away the blood on Jade's face. "She drained herself of too much energy in too short of a time." Venus answered. "You are mortal now, you can not use so much energy at once. It takes it away from your life energy now."  
  
"Jade, are you alright?" Mikey asked as he stared into her still shocked green eyes.  
  
"I've never bled before." She sounded shocked she stared at the little bowl of now red water. "My head feels funny and I'm sleepy." She commented frowning.  
  
"I'm going to go out and her you two something to wear till we can get to the mall. I'll find her an new top too. You guys should probaly come with us too." April infromed them.  
  
"Jade why don't you lie down for a bit. You're body is tired from loosing the blood." Don commented as carefully touched her nose to make sure it was finished bleeding.  
  
"Come with me child, you can rest on the couch." Splinter helped the girl a few steps to the couch and let her lie down. "Venus, did you know she could do that?" He asked when Jade was settled.  
  
"No. She never told me. I'm not suprised though. She is very powerful, I'm not even sure how powerful."  
  
"Perhaps we should limit the amout she uses her power till she becomes accustomed to her new limitations."  
  
"Does that mean we get to stay like this till she has the power to change us back?" Mikey asked excitedly as he spread a blanket over a now sleeping Jade.  
  
"Iguess so." Venus answered. "I'm going to see if I can't find some way to do it though." She went to her room to begin looking threw anything she had. In all her time of knowing Jade she had never guessed that the little half mortal had possesed so much power in her. Transforming a living thing, especially as big as her new family memebers where, took a great deal of power. She had done it so easily, as though it was a child spell. No wonder she was now so tired. It must have taken alot of her energy to complete the spell necissary. 


	7. Death of the Alarm Clocks

Death of the Alarm Clocks  
  
The alarm clock began to buzz, then beep. A hand shot out from under a pile of blanketsand smacked down on the button. The alarm continued to issue forth strang half beeps. The had hit it again, harder. Now a loud buzzing filled the room. A low growl from the foot of the blanket pile informed the alarm to shut up. The hand simply picked up th stupid thing and threw it to the floor.  
  
It made a loud thunking noise and the blankets shifted as a huge black dog jumped to the floor. It let out one more warning growl, then proceeded to attack the offending object. A loud crack announced the clocks death. The dog sniffed at it, then started nudging the pile still on the bed.  
  
The hand shot out again and lightly batted at the dog. The dog simply slobbered all over it. A mumbled curse came from under the pile as the hand wiped itself on the sheets. Realizing the pile had no intention of rising, the dog let out a loud howl. *Smack* A pillow connected with the back of the dogs head. The pile rose to reveal a not so pleased girl. "You're going to get me evicted. Now hush up."  
  
The black beast simply snorted at her and pawed at the alarm clock. Or at least what was left of it. The girll sighed as she swung her feet on the carpeted floor. "Yes, yes." She said, as she rubbed him behind the ears. "You did a very good thing, killing that nasty alarm clock so it wouldn't bother me anymore." She laughed as he once again slobbered on her hand. "I suppose you aren't going to let me just rollover and go back to sleep, are you?"  
  
The dog padded over to the windows, grabbed the cord to the blinds, and pulled opening them. "I'll take that as a no." She sighed as she stood and stratched. The girl stood about 5' 7". The dog stood to her elbows. She had shoulder length curly red hair, about the color of a penny. She had dark blue eyes that had flecks of silver all through them. She was slim and pretty. The shorts she was wearing to sleep in showed off her long legs. She had been teased by her bestfriend for years. "You're all legs you know that!" It didn't help that she had a high waist. When ever she wore something a little short it always looked like she was showing off more than she really was.  
  
She looked outside at the white blanket that greeted her. "Don't thing I'll be riding my bike to work today. I supose you want to go out and play in this mess." She said laying her hand on top of the dogs head. He was, in one word, huge. All muscle, no fat, with a thick winter coat of pitch black fur. He'd never been small but she hadn't expected him to get this big either. She had found him 5 years ago on her way home from school one afternoon. Someone had dumped him, it had been pooring down rain and the poor thing was positivly soaked. Her mom had had a fit, her dad had told her she could keep it as he handed her a towel. They had been inseperable ever since.  
  
She was the only on he would listen to and the only one who could control him. They had moved all the way to New York from a little town in Georgia. She worked in a flower shop just down the street from her apartment. It was time for her to get down to that shop and open up. She frowned as she turned from the window and began getting dressed.  
  
As she was pulling her fluffy dark blue sweater over her head her door bell rang. She rolled her eyes as she had every time the thing went off. Her Daddy had insisted on installing it for her. She had told him it was rediculous, but in the end she had let him install it and a burglar system. If for no other reason than simply so he would think that his little girl was safe in the big bad city.  
  
"Down." She lightly ordered to the dog shaped rug growling at the door. She opened the door. "Hey April, what are you doing up at this hour on your day off?"  
  
April frowned. "You know, you really should ask who it is or look before you just open the door."  
  
"You're kidding right? Who in their right mind would do anything as stupid as ring my doorbell, then hear a loud growling, and still try something."  
  
"Hello to you too, Cujo." April said throwing a small bone to the huge dog. "Skie I need a favor."  
  
"Sure! Who can I have Stormy kill for you? You know he eats all the evidence." She replied getting two mugs out of a cabinet.  
  
April laughed as Stormy licked his lips at her. Skie was probably the only person she had ever considered introducing to the guys. "I need to barrow some clothes." Skie turned around and looked at her. She raised one eyebrow in silent question. "A friend sent her daughter to visit with my guys and she lost her luggage. Her clothes aren't nearly warm enough for this climate. I'm taking her shopping today, but she still needs something to wear in the meantime."  
  
"Ok. I have a sweater she can have. It's a bit small up top for me. I hope it will fit her."  
  
"She's about your size. A little smaller up top though."  
  
"In that care it'll fit her perfectly. Does she need a jacket too?" She yelled back down the stairs as she went to her loft bedroom to get the sweater.  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
Skie came back down with a small shopping bag that held a light green sweater and a pair of socks. "Thought she could use these too." She set them on the counter and picked up the whistleing tea kettle before Stormy started howling along with it. She went to the closet door and pulled out a heavy dark green suede jacket, matching gloves, and a knit scarf in the same shade. "My mother sent them to me. If that woman ever bought me anything that wasn't green, I think I'd have heart failure."  
  
"Wow Skie, this is great! I have one more question. Do you still have Frankie's clothes that he left here?"  
  
"Ok, now you have to spill." She said dunking a tea bag into one of the mugs and pushing it towards April.  
  
"Well remember I told you my guy friends were diffrent?"  
  
"Don't tell my they're nudest!"  
  
"Well sort of."  
  
"Ok. I get it, sort of. I'll get them for you." She said making a pacifying motion with her hands as she went back up the stairs. "He left some shoes here to so I threw them in." She said as she returned. "What am I going to do with them besides let Stormy chew on them. They've saved me a bundle in chew toys. Haven't they you big monter?" She reached down and affectionatly scratched his ears as she passed him. He thumped his tail and laid on her feet. She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and pried her feet out from under his weight. She handed April the bag. "He's so spoiled, I swear."  
  
April laughed at the scene. "Thanks for the cloths. I'll get out of here so you can get to the flower shop on time."  
  
"Hey, if your going to the mall why don't you guys stop by and see me. It's going to be really slow today with all the snow. We'll be so bored, I know Stormy would love the company."  
  
"That's a great idea! Jade would love to play with Stormy."  
  
"Ok. See ya then."  
  
She closed the door got out her jacket, scarf, and gloves, slipped them on and opened the door. A she picked up her keys and purse, Stormy nearly knocked her over to rush out the door. She rolled her eyes then turned to him. "Come on boy let's get to work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long. Promise to get the next one up sooner. So those are two of my Characters. Just so there isn't a big misunderstanding, it's ment to be that Skie lives in April's appartment building. That's how they know eachother. The next chapter has to do with the trip to the mall so you'll enjoy that one. It's mostly comedy. No real issues or suprises. ~Hugs~ 


End file.
